


Dulce Pequeño

by KoriNuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriNuri/pseuds/KoriNuri
Summary: Universo Alterno. Bokuto es un inmortal en busca de su compañero eterno.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dulce Pequeño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSarii1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarii1827/gifts).



Los movimientos del pequeño son rítmicos y elegantes, su cuerpo bello y ligero, su piel cual lucero contrasta a la perfección con los cabellos negros que enmarcan su anguloso rostro: una nariz afilada, unos labios carnosos, una mirada que indudablemente, se nutre del océano del cielo. Su gesto es poderoso, penetrante, todo él irradia seguridad y fuerza, pese a ser el centro del espectáculo en este cuestionable lugar. 

El Fukurodani siempre se ha distinguido por ofrecer las mejores vistas a sus comensales. Todo lo que alcance la vista está a la venta por el precio adecuado y entre más lo observa Kotaro, se pregunta si las joyas, propiedades más todas las cuentas bancarias que ha amasado con el pasar de los años serán suficientes para pagar por este bocado.

Cierra los ojos, inhala profundo, los aromas a podredumbre, enfermedad, sexo y muerte, rápidamente llenan sus fosas nasales, su instinto primario late, las puntas de sus dedos queman, los incisivos amenazan con perforar su labio inferior, pero es demasiado pronto para despertar a quien duerme en su interior.

De entre todos los perfumes, sonidos, pensamientos y emociones que absorbe, se concentra únicamente en las de él. Invade su mente sin que sea consciente, aunque de haberse querido anunciar se habría llevado una grata impresión. El joven está absorto, entregado a la coreografía que tensa sus músculos en el ángulo correcto y derrama su sudor a la vez que otras extremidades y otros fluidos corren por los cuerpos de su inflamada audiencia.

Keiji es ajeno a todo esto. No escucha sus voces, jadeos pretenciosos, gritos desesperados por conducirlo al exceso, obscenidades que no hacen más que incrementar la sed animal de Kotaro. No obstante, el antiguo encuentra serenidad en la danza rítmica y sensual de su pequeño. Keiji se ha envuelto en sí mismo, encerrado su mente y corazón en una crisálida dónde todo lo que recrea son los eventos que lo condujeron a este lugar. Una familia de renombre ampliamente disfuncional. Unos padres demasiado ensimismados que lo arrojarían al desierto, si con ello pudieran conservar su ostentoso estilo de vida.

Keiji destelló como la más brillante de las perlas desde su primer aliento, su piel suave y lechosa, sus cabellos rizados, sus ojos en apariencia inexpresivos, pero que vibraban con la tempestad y arrogancia misma de los cielos. En los días buenos, se vanagloriaba de aquello. De soportar con una sonrisa en el rostro el castigo que le fuera impuesto, pero en los malos, esos ojos solo se llenaban de llanto y su cuerpo de marcas. Al alcanzar la madurez fue vendido, humillado, denigrado, roto y remendado, llevado de lo más alto a lo más bajo y sin embargo, su espíritu no mermaba ni su mente flaqueaba. El joven que justo ahora despertaba las bajas pasiones que hicieron caer Babilonia, seguía en pie, ardiendo en deseos de demostrar a quienes lo trajeron a este mundo que no se iría sin luchar.

Kotaro admira su determinación y fuerza, se nutre de ellas, deja que su espíritu lo colme, que su humanidad lo aplaque y cuando vuelve en sí, encuentra esa tormenta azul y salvaje clavada en él. La danza se ha detenido, los acordes cambiado, los gritos de su audiencia aún demandan poseer todo de aquel, pero sin importar qué, el joven no teme. 

Una gruesa malla de acero lo separa de manos extrañas aunque no lo protege del todo contra los fluidos que excretan y lanzan. Kotaro sostiene su mirada helada, consciente de que sólo alguien que ha sufrido demasiado a tan corta edad podría identificar lo que es en realidad: un muerto viviente, asesino, juez, verdugo y jurado.

La sonrisa de su pequeño se ensancha, no el gesto vacío con el que aprendió a endurecer y ocultar su corazón sino una sonrisa auténtica, de entendimiento y complicidad. Su turno en el escenario ha terminado, otra figura alta y bien formada llenará el espacio, pero Kotaro ya decidió que nunca tendrá ojos para alguien más.

En trescientos años de vida, su corazón no ha latido tan hambrientamente como lo hace ahora. Reúne sus dones y comienza a seguirlo a donde quiera llevarlo fundiéndose con las sombras. Las telas transparentes con las que Keiji apenas si cubría sus formas se han reemplazado por una bata de satén blanco que abraza su cuerpo con la intimidad de un amante. 

El antiguo se postra ante él, su ofrecimiento es breve.

Él podría matarlos a todos, romper sus huesos, drenar su sangre, llenar el viento con sus angustiosos gritos de dolor, pero también podría convertirse en su escolta, su amante y sombra de aquí hasta su último aliento.

Keiji niega con un movimiento de rostro. A sus veintidós años de edad, es inteligente y audaz. Ya había escuchado sobre la presencia de un vampiro en la Ciudad y sabía que gustaba de los Clubes nocturnos, que le apasionaba la música y tenía predilección por los cuerpos esbeltos y sinuosos. Algunos bailarines de Karasuno y Nekoma ya lo habían visto, lo describían exactamente como lo que es: una figura alta e imponente de ojos imposiblemente dorados, cabellos plateados con raíces negras y cuerpo ancho y fibroso. No comía, jamás bailaba o se mezclaba con la multitud hasta que la noche se hacía especialmente espesa y la luna brillaba alta en el cielo.

Ese misterioso hombre de sonrisa apenas insinuada, solía dejar gran cantidad de cuerpos a sus pies: asesinos, torturadores, traficantes, proxenetas, sus pieles lívidas del terror, sus ojos vacíos, sus extremidades rígidas por la ausencia del líquido vital. 

Keiji no ansiaba llenarse las manos de sangre, por más que anhelara dañar a sus padres, matarlos no le proporcionaría nada. Su pasado no iba a cambiar, pero su futuro sí se podía transformar. Lo que él deseaba del inmortal que llamó con su erótica danza, era la eternidad.

Su cuerpo era suyo si quería poseerlo, también su sangre y voluntad. Keiji estaba absolutamente consciente de los deseos que despertaba en los demás y por inmortal que fuera, su cuerpo seguía poseyendo los atributos propios de los hombres.

Kotaro escucha su discurso sin inmutarse aunque sea un poco. Además de lo aterciopelado de su voz, se centra en lo rosado de sus labios, en la sal de su sudor, en las decenas de marcas de posesión que contaminan su blanca estampa. Su dulce pequeño ha bailado más de una vez en las flamas del infierno. El acto carnal no le produce nada que no sea repulsión y el antiguo no puede con ello. Claro que le ha seducido, provocado y erotizado, que todo lo que desea es fundirse en su piel, pero a la vez, desea despertar el mismo interés en él.

Desde el momento en que lo percibió, el calor de su sangre le indicó que aquel era el compañero que necesitaba para soportar la eternidad. Suyo sería el mundo, el cielo y la tierra, más el don oscuro no se lo podría dar hasta que aprendiera a disfrutar de los placeres que fue forzado a crear. 

Kotaro puede tomarse días, semanas y años en enseñarle a apreciar todo lo que la humanidad le obligó a odiar. Desde la suave brisa de su aliento contra el cuello, la sensación de sus dedos apenas rozando la piel, la humedad de su ávida lengua provocando infinitas oleadas de placer, hasta lo firme de su cimiente absorbiendo, replicando e incrementando todo de él. 

Es en el anochecer de su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños que la tempestad en los de Keiji al fin se ha aplacado, sus ojos ya no son vacíos ni inexpresivos, sus formas se han definido, músculos bien nutridos besados por la luz de la luna, sus cabellos siguen siendo negros y ligeramente ondulados, pero los ha dejado crecer para que Kotaro pueda aferrarse a ellos en lo que hunde sus colmillos en la tierna piel de su cuello.

El beso que le costará su humanidad vacía sus pulmones, dobla sus rodillas, paraliza su corazón, pero envía a su mente las escenas más fascinantes que ha compartido con Kotaro. Todo es erotismo, provocación, pasión, rubor, amor. Keiji jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que pronunciaría la palabra amor, en que sería tratado con dignidad o en el que alguien lo miraría con nada más que igualdad.

Kotaro siempre lo está mirando como si cada noche que pasó vagando valiera la pena por el simple hecho de haberlo encontrado. Él es su razón de existir, el motivo por el cual se alimenta de los desalmados, la humanidad que su hacedor le arrebató, todo lo que alguna vez extrañó.

El antiguo lava y perfuma su cuerpo cuando la transformación se ha terminado, también le ofrece un poco más de su sangre. A Keiji el sabor de lo que anima su cuerpo se le antoja como el chocolate amargo, llena su cavidad hasta que no puede tomar más y después implanta un profundo beso en él, la boca de Kotaro responde animosa, sus manos se ciernen sobre su cadera, rodean sus glúteos, separan su carne, Keiji siente su fuerza sobrenatural de una manera que no había podido dimensionar hasta ahora. Su creador es poderoso, peligroso, algo que indudablemente, lo vuelve mucho más erótico. 

Keiji desea conocerlo de nuevo, recorrer el mundo entero con estos nuevos ojos y amar a su igual con estas nuevas sensaciones nacidas de lo eterno. Desea regresar al Fukurodani y hacerles saber a los demás esclavos que no está muerto, pero hacerlo podría colmarlos de una esperanza que no está dispuesto a otorgar. 

Él no es quién para liberarlos. Cada uno es dueño de su propio cielo e infierno y si desean a un inmortal, dependerá de su talento para atraerlo. Kotaro le ha dicho que no es el único, como él hay otros, pasionales, perdidos, dormidos. En sus viajes siempre se empeñó en pasar desapercibidos. No quería compartirlo, no se iba a arriesgar a que alguno de sus hermanos se prendara de sus encantos y quisiera arrebatarlo. A Keiji este obsesivo cuidado no hizo más que halagarlo y cortejarlo, por tanto no iba a decepcionarlo. Se lo devolvería todo, la paciencia y el cuidado, se quedaría a su lado, jamás iba a dejarlo.


End file.
